The Valerie Chronicles
by Soulacidx
Summary: This story is about a new girl named valerie, who just moved with her siblings and parents to bathory, what is a  girl to do when her bright red hair cause to much attention?
1. Chapter 1

I am re-writing my 1st part of Valerie, since I wrote that like a year ago and I am now back.. I didn't even post anything except this story, but whatever

Hmm... Bathory town doesn't sound THAT bad, I want to arrive there already,

but at the same time I don't. Being in a car for like 5 gazillion hours is really sickening (I get car sick easily).

I ask my dad "Are we there yet?"

"No, that's why there's big huge sign that says 'Welcome to Bathory'!" he says sarcastically.

I see what he is talking about. A huge green sign with white letters that read "WELCOME TO BATHORY!"

So this is Bathory huh? So maybe it is THAT bad, .

It looks ordinary, dull and boring. This is the worstest town I've ever moved to and lived in.

I know what that means, another boring town to complete my miserable and boring short life.. (smiley face?)

We have arrived at our new house.. The gate doors opened.

They are made of metal. You know those huge metal sticks, like the ones from jail.

Except they are connected by a big gray concrete squared pillars.

I noticed that there's gargoyles on them. that's so cool! The metal stick fences go all around the house.

but far away from it, you get me right? There road splits of from going straight and to where the gate is.

The road keeps going for about a meter and then reaches the back of the house, to where the garage is.

The road curves to where the front is though, it is like a horizontal 'S'.

The house is like a mansion! Or maybe it is. The house has a color of a faded green color. its indescribable.

The roofs on it are faded black with faded red lines. it looks like a Victorian house. It seems gloomy and

dark, which is fine with me. I don't know if my parents or siblings like it, except for Leo, he probably does.

I have two brothers and one sister. My oldest sibling is Anemone, like the flower. I think it means expectation and forsaken.

There is a myth story about them too... She is 18, a senior. She is a cheerleader (yuck) and

she mostly just talks to Alphonse.

The second oldest is Alphonse (like Alfonso)is 16 and of course since he hangs out with Anemone he is a jock.

They both belong to the 'popular' crowd.

As much I have to make myself believe, I can't. Alphonse and Leo are twins.

Leo was born first so he is the oldest. However, Alphonse says that it was him who was born first.

Anyways, Leo is the awesome person I have -and probably will have- ever known! He's a skater and we hang out a lot.

We should've been the twins. I was born a year after though. The youngest of the pack. Well kind of..

I think there's a baby coming in a.. few months.. Or more.. But no one knows, or has noticed.

My mother's name is Jane and my father's name is Ryan. They have made us move a billion times already.

As soon as the car stopped I got out. I got out before my siblings, since they were all sleeping still and tired.

I already knew that was going to happen, that's I woke up before them to able to choose my room first.

I didn't have to wait for my dad to open the trunk of the car, since I had brought my stuff with me.

They weren't much stuff, so they didn't get in the way.

"Mom, can I have the house key?" I ask "The door should already by unlocked" she replied.

"ok"

I turned around and got my things I walk up the few stairs that led to the porch (the stairs sounded squeaky).

I walked up to the door and opened it. Inside it seemed so dark and cool, probably cause the lights were turned off.

I looked for the light switch and found it, which was on the right side of the door.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Part two

When the lights turned on, I see a huge amount of empty space in front of me. The floor is a color of bash, but the house is more of a darker color, which makes it look dark and more with the lighting, The lights have that dull glow, I think they are getting old. Or it might be how the color of the light fixture or the light bulb... The light fixture was Victorian styled, it seems like a Chandelier with bash-frosted glass with hand-painted floral details. It looked like it had a type of clear crystals. Anyways, the light was DULL! I mean, I like dark places, but I don't like dull places, it makes me feel like I can't see well. In the dark you know there is no light turned on, but in dull light, it makes you unsure. There are a lot of windows, which will make the house brighter if the walls were painted a lighter color, or if it were sunny outside. I doubt it will be sunny here, this place seems to live without sunlight. The stairs are in the middle like most mansion's stairs are. By the sides of the stairs, is like those other mansion houses too, more space, that would probably lead to more rooms with more path-ways… the stairs spilt their ways too. The house inside is like a modern Victorian mansion. Well, the outside did sort-of look like a Victorian mansion. Okay, enough of details, takes to much time of mine. I went up the stairs and stopped where the stairs spilt up at. I thought for a few seconds (I can't waste my time, my sister and brothers might wake up soon!) I decide to take the left. I go up those flight of stairs. When I reach the top, there is even more space! I take the right path-way and take another right. But there is no more paths. All there is, is a door. I go inside that door and it's a room! I think I found the room I want! I drop all of my things by the door and search for the light, again. The light switch isn't far, it's a few feet from the right side of the door. I turn the switch on and I had to turn them back off, since the light was like the sun! it was freaking bright! I look at the switch and think if I should turn it back on.. I see a little vertical sliding thing by the light switch. It was all the way up, so I slide it a bit to the middle. I turn the lights back on and it was lighter, or darker. (lighter and darker can be said as the same thing! that's an oxymoron! Kind of..) The room is big, but not to big. It has its own bathroom too! There is another room, it seems like it is a closet. A huge closet that is. I grab and open my backpack, and look for the sign that says "Valerie's Claimed Room!" in big bright letters, so that it will catch the person who is coming this way, towards the room attention. My mom told all of us that we should do this, so we wouldn't end up fighting later. I took it out and put it outside on the door and went downstairs. Anemone and Alphonse were just coming in when I got at the bottom of the stairs. Oh please no! The last thing I need right now is to get in an argument! I mostly only argue with Alphonse he is such an asshole!

"Awe, look it's the red-furred chipmunk!" Alphonse said trying to tease me (it does sound like he is trying to tease me!).

"Don't even start with your maggoty language" I tried to pass through to get through the door, but then he got in front of me.

"what did you say dwarf?"

"your weather feeling nice up there? Seems like its gonna rain, don't worry about me my dwarf sized self is prepared for this type of weather."

"Good to hear your prepared to drown!"

"I'm so short I can float, and I won't even have to worry about getting struck by a lightening. Since there is a giant who can get struck by it!"

"At least I can attract something!"

"By the time you'll attract something you'll be dead! Since the lightening confused you for the ground!"

"Look who's talking, the one who should be confused for the ground should be you!"

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"

We both looked at Anemone. She looked like she was going to massacre an entire city.

"Do you guys ever get tired of fighting?" then she left, back outside.

I pushed Alphonse out of my way and went outside.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Part 3

We arrived at Bathory around 8:01, we had left at 7 from our home in Kulipo. It's another unheard town.. I didn't really have friends there. Actually, I never am able to make friends. It takes me a while to get used to the school and to the people. But that doesn't matter either, since were going to move anyways! I don't even know what type of job my dad has that forces us to move! Anyways, I don't know what to do now.. I already help take a few things in the house. The furniture isn't here yet, probably until tomorrow till it all gets here. My mom might even make the trucks stay out side with the furniture for a few weeks, so that she can paint the walls! That's going to take a big time to do. I guess everyone will be sleeping in sleeping bags for tomorrow. The good thing is that tomorrow, I wont have to go to school! Probably not in all this week! But… what day is it of the week..? Its.. Monday. Sweet a full week without school! By the way I'm outside sitting on the steps, alone. But it feels good. The door opens and I turn around to see who it is. My mom and Anemone come out the door.

"Come on Val were going to your school, to get you guys prepared!" my mom said excitingly

"Wait what? So soon? Can't we wait till next week?"

My mom sighs. "Look Val, in a few weeks it will be thanksgiving and you won't be able to catch up"

"But thanksgiving is till next month not in a few weeks!"

"Well, I want you to catch up with your studies, so you can be free during thanksgiving! Or do you want to be doing work during your break"

I roll my eyes "Fine.."

It was a really short ride to school. I guess I jinxed myself, ironic right? Yes, a lot. What time is it anyways. I look at the cars time. Its only 12:43? Why did we come so early! There is still school going on!

"I know what your thinking 'school is still going on! Why are we here? Why so early?' the reason is, the principle called and said if I wanted you guys to come to school tomorrow I had to bring you right now." said my mom.

"Wait, were starting school tomorrow! We don't even have our beds yet!" I exclaimed

"That's why we are all going to sleep in one room for tonight and maybe tomorrow night. And I' going to drive you guys to school for a few days, then you guys will go walking" then she smiled.

Once we got in, students were still in their classrooms. We walked to the principles office through the silent hallways. My mom knocked on the door and a old harsh sounding voice said "Come in". Anemone and me followed my mom in.

"Hi, I'm Jane Hazelwood. I'm here to sign my kids or to check in, so they can start coming tomorrow"

"Oh okay, the transfer kids right? I went ahead and got their schedules ready." The principle said. He got four folders out from he's desk. "This is the paperwork they need to get signed and their schedules, there is one for each." he handed them to my mom. Just then the ring belled. "Is that all they need?" she asked him. "For now, yes." He replied.

"Oh okay, then we'll go before we disturb the students, thanks for everything!"

"Your welcome, and welcome to Bathory!"

I pulled the door open and got outside the door as fast as I could. I guess, I shouldn't have done that. Since before I knew what was going on, I was falling on the floor with something heavy on top of me. I almost got knocked out. I swear I almost saw stars!

I gasped in pain, and because I couldn't breath, since whoever was on me -or whatever was on me- knocked the air out of me. My eyes teared up because of the pain and because the _thing _wouldn't get off of me! I managed to get my vision cleared and saw what was on top of me. It was a guy. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was cute.. But he wouldn't get off of me! I tried to say "get off of me" but it turned out to be quieter then a whisper. I was about to say it again when I heard someone say "Get off of her! Don't you see your hurting her?" the guy got off of me and said sorry a couple of times. Anemone rushed over to me when he off of me. She helped me up. There were some people who were snickering, laughing and whispering to each other. I wasn't really bothered by that since, in most of my schools, people would do that. The guy was embarrassed tough, he's face was really red. He then said sorry again to me. I told him "its fine, but watch your way next time!" and continued to walk, even if my leg hurt. Anemone walked by my side and asked me if I was okay. Then my mom came and asked us what had happened. Anemone told her what had happened while we drove back to the house.

Today has been the worst day so far. It could only get worser. My leg is beating so hard since it hurts so bad, and I can't do anything about it! A voice tells me I should tell my mom, but another one says it will be gone by tomorrow. I don't know which one to listen to. When we got inside the house it was only 1:20pm. The first thing I saw was my dad painted the ceiling in a huge gigantic ladder thing. My brothers were painting what they could reach, which was a lot. They hadn't gotten much painted though, since we hadn't been gone for a long time, well kind-a.

"Do we help?" I ask

"Yeah, we are going to do a lot of painting today." my mom sighs, I too, sigh.


End file.
